unafamiliadediezfandomcom-20200223-history
Renata González
Renata González de López is the Plácido's wife, The López González Family's female leader, and other of the main characters of Una familia de diez. This character is played by Zully Keith. She appears in the first episode La hija de mi jefe. History Usually remembered anecdotes in which confuses her husband her past love, is very clueless and always says what she thinks (whether or not appropriate), although actually it always seeks the positive side of things while they bring consequences that are detrimental to the family (in Plácido's counterpart) and tries to always keep together the family. His sentence tells everytime there as he was with his past love mistaking Plácido: "do Ah not?...." "Oh, look to distracted, you confused". Clothes Renata, as the other characters in this series, always carries the same clothes: Journal *Takes blouse long-sleeved, long neck and various colours. *Like Ben Tennyson of 16 years (possible cousin), also used a black shirt with a green jacket on top and a pair of jeans. His jacket is number 10 as Ben in Ben 10 Alien Force. Working *No works, but She wanted to. Formal *Takes a Brown dress with hat of wool with goose feather. Sports *Used a varied sports suit and tennis *Like Ben Tennyson of 16 years (possible cousin), also used a black shirt with a green jacket on top and a pair of jeans. His jacket is number 10 as Ben in Ben 10 Alien Force To bed *Uses this Pajamas like the photo of the profile. Physical appearance She is very tender, similar to his possible sister-in-law Julie Yamamoto. Usual phrases Renata always makes comments about her love life, in which according to her the protagonist always is Placido, but not well. The following comments from Renata, this always has the answer: "Ay mira, que distraida, te confundí" (Spanish for: "Oh look, that distracted, you confused"). *''Les ponemos un catresito junto al del abuelo'' (Spanish for: "Les put a catresito next to the grandfather"). *''Siempre se me sale lo que Pienso.'' (Spanish for: "Always is I get what I think"). Also be characterized by their complaints against Martina when this gets unbearable: *''Martina, ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan chocantita por una vez en tu vida?. (Spanish for: "''Martina, you could stop being so chocantita for once in your life?").'' Luego that this ended a lawsuit between La Tia Licha and La Nena, Martina is grateful to this saying "thanks ma, of great want to be like you, Oh, better don't be like Paris Hilton" to which she responds "because then we are going to visit the prison". *''Por favor Martina, deja de ser tan chocante o de grande vas a terminar como tu Tía Licha. (Spanish for: "Please Martina, ceases to be so shocking or big you will end up as your aunt Licha"). *''Con esa papota en la boca, nadie te va a entender''. (Spanish for: "With that papota in the mouth, nobody will understand"). *''Mejor luego hablamos del obscuro futuro que te espera como boletera de table''.'' (Spanish for: "''Mejor then talk about the dark future that awaits you as a boletera table"). Trivia *In the episode "La antena (Spanish for: The Antenna)", Plácido tells Renata that he could not sleep and he had nightmares, to which she responds "I told you that you saw no Joserra Presenta", referring to the programme passed Tuesday at Azteca América. *A programme called "Ayer" parodying the programme "Hoy" is shown in the episode "Cambio de hábitos", when Tecla and Renata are doing yoga. *In the chapter "La antena" én scenes of the principle you can see that you are viewing the telenovela "La Usurpadora" *In the episode "Abuelo astuto (Spanish for: Grandpa astute)" can be seen when Renata takes handkerchiefs of a package of brand "Kleens", parodying the well-known brand "Kleenex". In other languages Category:Main characters